ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Baron
The Iron Baron is the leader of the Dragon Hunters. He has a peg leg and bionic arm. He has spent his life hunting the elusive Firstbourne Dragon. History At some point, Iron Baron lost his leg and arm to the Firstbourne Dragon. He and the Dragon Hunters hunted and killed the powerful Ultra Dragon at some point after the events of the final battle. Firstbourne Iron Baron sends his team of Dragon Hunters to kidnap the Ninja from their crash site after they arrived in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. He first meets the Ninja after bringing them to his lair with them in shackles and his first words to them are: "Lost, are we?" before he laughs evilly. Iron & Stone When the Ninja are introduced, Kai sees his throne and remarks how he already hates him. Iron Baron inspects them, remarking that they were not how he imagined them. After the input of Heavy Metal, telling him where he found them, and the warning that there may be more of them from Daddy No Legs, Iron Baron asks the three Ninja if there are "more of their kind" to which Zane quickly replies that they are alone. Iron Baron then remarks that they lie and it is in their nature to do so. He then orders them to be thrown into the pit, as he believes they are Oni while ignoring Kai's protests they aren't. Later, he watches them from his throne at the The Pit as Ninja, alone with Dragon Hunter Chew Toy, are raised into the arena to fight Slab, an Earth Dragon. Iron Baron watches the arena events play out, until he witnesses the Ninja use their Elemental Power to subdue Slab, causing Iron Baron to realize that they were not Oni, but instead Elemental Masters like the First Spinjitzu Master. He then orders the Hunters to bring the Ninja to him. His second in command Heavy Metal then repeats the order. Radio Free Ninjago Iron Baron watches as Heavy Metal chains up the three Ninja. Later, while the Ninja are locked up in the Dieselnaut, he approaches them and admits his surprise at them not being Oni, but trained in the ways of the First Spinjitzu Master, calling him the coward who ran away to "Ninjango", to which Jay corrects him on his mispronunciation by stating its Ninjago. Kai then asks if he knows how to get them back, to which Baron responds no, but he had no interest of helping them anyway. He then declares they are hunting Dragons and hopes that the catch he makes will be good. Later, he has the Ninja hung up in vengestone, Iron Baron then releases a strange energy that triggers elemental reaction and the ninja are subjected to a device which draws out their elemental power, as they realize Baron is using them as a bait since their powers attract the dragons. A Wind Dragon then appears, to which Iron Baron declares is a big one. They pursue it, eventually capturing it and taking it back with them. Appearances Season 9: Hunted *85. "Firstbourne" *86. "Iron & Stone" *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" Trivia *He is voiced by Brian Drummond, who previously voiced both Kruncha and Nuckal. *He is one of the main villains of Season 9, along with Lord Garmadon and Harumi. *In the sets he has a peg leg on his right leg, while in the show, it is on his left leg. *When he takes off his hat, he has a black version of Chopper Maroon's hair piece, which is used on B.A. Baracus from the A-Team. *It has been confirmed that the Firstbourne Dragon ripped of his leg and arm. That's how he got his mechanical arm and the peg leg. This is one of the reasons why he hunts dragons. *His ultimate goal is to find the nest of the Firstbourne and gain control of the Dragon Armor so he can control Firstbourne. Apparently, the reason behind all this is to protect himself from the Oni *He has a hatred and fear of Oni. *Iron Baron's throne is made of the skeletal remains of the Ultra Dragon. Gallery IronBaronCGIfix.png IronChantingS9.png S9 Dragon Captured.png de:Eisen-Baron Category:Ninjago Category:Males Category:Villains Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Dragon Keepers Category:Article stubs Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Hunted